Situations
by Zelo96
Summary: YuseiGo a muerto. Hay tres sospechosos, pero la situación cambia, cuando el propio Yusei, olvida que día es hoy. Recuerda lo que fue el primer "me gustas" que dijiste, Yusei.


**N**othing it's mine **~ S**o **S**ad 

**·**

**·**

**·**

**D**iez minutos, se había ido diez minutos, y en esos diez minutos, de alguna forma Crow, Jack y Aki, se encargaron de destrozar su D-Wheel.

Cerro sus ojos. _"Respira, exhala," _se decía a si mismo. No quería discutir con sus amigos, ni con su chica. Algo realmente malo debió pasar para encontrar su D-Wheel en tal estado.

Abrió sus ojos azules, posando su frío mirar, en sus nerviosos amigos.

-¿Y bien?- Se cruzo de brazos, expectante a cualquier explicación. -¿No piensan decirme que paso aquí?-

Hacía 15 minutos que había terminado de actualizar y estabilizar su D-Wheel, iba a probarla en la autopista, pero recibió una llamada de Zora, por lo que salio 10 minutos.

-Bu-bueno...- Comenzó Crow, sin saber exactamente que decir. -¡Fue culpa de Jack!- Señalo el pelinaranja. A lo que el rubio quien había mantenido la calma, aun cuando el moreno entro al taller, exploto.

-¡Traidor!- Grito el rubio molesto. -En todo caso no fui yo, fue Izayoi.- Agrego algo calmado.

-¡No tengo por qué hacer tal cosa!- Exclamo indignada. -Fueron ustedes dos.- Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

Yusei estaba tratando de mantener la calma, y no iba a gritarle a nadie por lo ocurrido, aun que se moría por probar la nueva estabilidad de su D-Wheel, hasta había llamado a Harald para tener un duelo contra él.

-Simplemente.- Interrumpió la discusión de sus tres amigos, que no hacían mas que culparse unos a otros. -Quiero saber, ¿qué paso?- _Calma Fudo. _

-Yo te diré lo que paso.- El pelinaranja tomo la palabra.

-...-

-...-

-...-

-¿Y bien?- Nuevamente, todos habían quedado en silencio, Yusei esperaba la verdad desde su amigo.

-...No sé que fue lo que paso.- Dijo de repente el pelinaranja.

Y un tic nervioso apareció en el ojo derecho del pelinegro.

-¡Jack Atlas! te dirá lo que paso.- Cuando el rubio habla en tercera persona, había mentira segura.

Yusei suspiro cansado, levantando una mano, indicando que no quería escuchar. Aki, que hasta el momento había permanecido callada, tenía su vista fija en el suelo, y sus manos tras la espalda.

-¿Aki?- Trato de llamar su atención, y le mirara a la cara. Pero solo escucho algo parecido a un suspiro, indicando que le escuchaba. Todo era inútil. Se dio la media vuelta, y vio a su D-Wheel tirada en el suelo. Suspiro nuevamente, mientras se acercaba a ella y la levantaba.

-Olvidenlo.- Dijo simplemente el Fudo.

Jack y Crow, en su interior sentían que podían respirar nuevamente. Aki, levanto la mirada entre sorprendida y triste, para ver como Yusei, nuevamente, se ponía a trabajar en su D-Wheel. El gesto de la pelirroja fue apreciado tanto por Crow como por Jack.

Camino a la mesa que había en el taller, dejo el pequeño paquete que había ocultado tras su espalda, desde el momento en que llego al taller, y salio corriendo de allí.

-Oye...Yusei.- Llamo Crow un tanto preocupado al ver la reacción de la chica, y solamente recibió un ademan de que era escuchado. Crow simplemente volteo a ver al rubio en busca de ayuda. Cuando Yusei se concentraba en algo como lo era D-Wheels, o creación de programas, olvidaba todo, inclusive el alimentarse o dormir.

Jack apretó los puños, ante la actitud infantil de su amigo. Se acerco a él, y lo tomo desde atrás, sujetándole el cuello de su chaqueta azul.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Yusei?- Molesto, esta vez, el rubio estaba realmente molesto.

Yusei no hizo nada para liberarse, si estaba Jack molesto, debía dejarlo hablar, aun que el que debería estar molesto era él, no Jack.

-Dinos Yusei, ¿sabes que día es hoy?- Pregunto Crow, reflejando preocupación en su rostro.

_¿Qué tenía que ver eso, con el hecho de que su D-Wheel estuviera destrozada?_

Crow solamente suspiro rendido. Y Jack golpeo la mejilla del ojiazul, quien en el suelo, miro sorprendido a Jack.

-¿Por qué me golpeaste?- Pregunto levantándose.

Jack se acerco a la mesa donde descansaba el paquete que Izayoi había dejado, y se lo lanzo a Yusei, quien lo miro interrogante. Crow se acerco al pelinegro, posando su mano en su hombro.

-¿No se supone que hoy cumplen un año de estar saliendo juntos?- Pregunto el pelinaranja.

_Saliendo juntos...saliendo juntos...Aki..._

_-_¿Pero...?-

Jack y Crow se vieron entre ellos, si Aki no quiso decirlo, mejor lo decían ellos.

-Durante los diez minutos que te fuiste, fueron los únicos que no prestaste atención a tu D-Wheel. No saludaste a Aki, que llevaba más de 30 minutos esperándote.-

-¿Por qué no me lo dijo?- Interrumpió Yusei.

-¿Para ser ignorada de nuevo?- Dijo molesto Jack.

-Como dijo Jack. Yusei, ignoras a todos, y todo a tu alrededor cuando te concentras en el mundo de la tecnología.-

-Lo de tu D-Wheel fue culpa de...- Antes de poder terminar su frase, Yusei, ya se había ido.

-Pensé que traicionarías nuestra amistad.- Regaño Crow.

Jack lo ignoro y salio también del taller. Era hora de ir por su amado café.

* * *

><p>Se abrazo a si misma mientras iba camino a casa. Iba cabizbaja y realmente, se sentía mal con sigo misma. Yusei nunca cambiaría. No le reprochaba por el hecho de que pasara tanto tiempo junto a Bruno en la invención o modificación de programas. Pero esta vez, tenía la vaga esperanza, de que no olvidara el día que era.<p>

Abrió sus ojos, dándose cuenta, de que, de alguna forma, inconscientemente, había llegado al mismo lugar, donde Yusei, tímidamente, le había pedido ser su novia.

Fijo su vista al mar, y suspiro nuevamente. Había sido él, quien primeramente le había propuesto salir ese día. Y fue él, quien lo olvido totalmente. Dolía mucho.

-Seguramente ni siquiera se de cuenta de que ya no estoy ahí.- Susurro con tristeza. Dio media vuelta, dispuesta a irse. Pero lo vio.

Se veía agotado, y trataba de regular su respiración.

-La-lamento llegar tarde.- Dijo simplemente desviando la mirada. No tenia el valor de verla a la cara.

-Yusei...- Susurro, quedándose quieta.

-Tienes razón.- Hablo el ojiazul luego de recuperar el aire, y vio como ella desviaba la mirada, algo decepcionada. -Por eso soy un idiota.- Se había repetido la misma palabra, mientras la buscaba.

-Pensé...que estarías reparando tu D-Wheel.- Dirigió su vista al moreno, no tenía porque escapar.

-No importa.- Se acerco a ella, y la abrazo. -Lamento ser tan idiota.- Volvió a repetir.

Aki se aparto del moreno, levantando su vista. ¿Qué hacia Yusei con ella realmente?

-Debes irte.- Dijo la pelirroja. Yusei le miraba confundido. -Nosotros podemos salir cualquier otro día tu tienes...-

-No.- Interrumpió, le era difícil hablar de sus sentimientos. -Yo...- Pauso unos segundos buscando las palabras correctas. -Quiero verte sonreír, sin importar nada más. Perdoname.- Se perdieron en sus miradas. Y ella no pudo más. Lo abrazo y el le devolvió el abrazo.

-Tonto.- Murmuro ella, a lo que él simplemente sonrió.

Hace mucho aprendió que no todo era D-Wheels, programas, y duelos. Formo lazos nuevos, y no de amistad.

-Me gustas mucho Aki.- Fueron las palabras que repitió hace exactamente un año, y volvía a repetir.

Ambos sonrieron, para mirarse a los ojos tomarse de las manos y ambos disfrutar de tiempo a solas.

[···]

_...Horas más tarde..._

-¿Si me dirás, quien fue el responsable de mi D-Wheel?- No importaba la situación, su D-Wheel era caso perdido.

Aki solamente sonrió, Yusei nunca cambiaría, pero aun así, ella le quería.

-Bueno, deberías preguntarle a Crow, Jack y el Sr. Ramen.- Rió de tan solo ver la cara de total confusión que tenia Yusei en esos momentos.

Definitivamente, con amigos como esos, no necesitaba enemigos del futuro.

**·**

**·**

**·**

**Y**o sé ~

Debería estar con la conti de mi fic xD pero no pude resistirme a esta cosa. xD

No era lo que tenia en la mente, del todo, pero si en parte. El final salio medio random y casi no me gusta. Aun asi, espero a ustedes si les guste. :3

Y bueno, les dejo que ando con el capitulo 6 de **Hero's Come Back** lol

**L**ove**Y**a**! ~**


End file.
